Living off a Nightmare
by dreamofaproblem
Summary: Ok so i know this story sucked for most of you to read. and i haven't been on in a year and a half but i will start typing up some new materials up soon so no worries. ill make you guys impressed!


**Living off a Nightmare**

**Chapter one: Nightmare Fuel**

**I do not own MLP i only wright about them. author's note: i felt bad that my other story wasn't so great so i**

**made this next story much better and i must say I've really improved. I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Spike woke feeling great about his date with rarity. They've been going quit well, if he had to say so himself. He hopped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, but stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Looking good Spike," He said flexing, "Looking real good."

"Spike, are you in there? Hurry up I made breakfast." Twilight's voice made Spike jump

"Uh be out in a min." Spike said heaving a sigh. That was a close one I'm going to have to be more careful. He finished up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The table was set with one side hay waffles and on the other two blue berry waffles with a gem in the center of the top one. He started scoffing down the waffles saving the gem for last.

"Whoa, slow down there's no need to choke on them," Twilight said giggling, "What's your rush?"

"Got that date with rarity, remember?" Spike answered through a mouth full of waffles.

"Well she won't take you out if you eat like that." She said laughing.

Spike swallowed the last of the waffles. "Oh ha, very funny Twilight." He said lapping up the gem with his tongue.

"Well I guess I could put off your chores till this afternoon," Twilight said, "On one condition."

"What," spike asked.

"No spending the night at her house." She joked.

"Twilight!" Spike's face got red.

"Huh just teasing, go and have fun."

Spike dashed out the door to meet rarity at her boutique. It wasn't a long walk and spike was sure she would dress in something fancy, she always did that. He thought she was pretty no matter what she wore. He made it to the boutique and before knocking he heard voices inside. Normally spike wasn't a spying type of guy but he thought of if just this once. He put his ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"So why are you doing this?" the voice sounded familiar but spike couldn't place his finger on it.

"Don't worry Sweetheart I'll let him down easy." That was defiantly rarity.

"What." Spike whispered to himself. 'Let him down easy' spike didn't like the sound of this.

"Why did you date the little runt in the first place, you don't like him you said it yourself." The voice said.

"I know I did, and it's true but I think he deserves a chance." Rarity said.

She didn't love him? Spike's heart broke right there. She was cheating on him the hole time. He felt dizzy, he stumbled over, and then everything was a blur. He dashed back to the library and through himself on twilight's bed burying his face in the covers. He sobbed so loud hi didn't notice twilight entered the room.

"Spike sweetheart, are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"Man ya'll come busting through tha door and up the stairs so fast yah looked like yah lost everything." The voice was unmistakably Apple Jack's.

"I did, I fact I never had it!" spike sobbed.

"Oh no, I think rarity broke up with him." twilight whispered to AJ.

"She didn't have to I heard everything she was cheating on me, she said she never loved me she was just giving me a chance!" spike crashed he couldn't say any more, he didn't want to.

Twilight was going to comfort him but there was a knock at the door.

"Ah'll get it." AJ walked off down stairs to get the door to find guess who?

"Oh, hello there Apple Jack is spike here? We were supposed to go on a date but he never showed up." Rarity said.

"Yah he's up stairs crying." Apple Jack said.

Rarity gasped. "Oh no, what happened to my pore little spiky?" she asked.

"He heard some gossip over at thu boutique." AJ said.

Rarity's face got red. "W-what did h-he hear?" she asked. AJ knew she got her there.

"Yah know on mah farm," AJ leaned in really close. "We don't take revenge."

"Well that's good." Rarity sighed with relief.

AJ leaned in closer. "But we ain't on my farm, are we?" she whispered.

"Uh, no." Rarity said getting nervous again.

"Good answer." With that AJ clocked her in her right eye leaving her rolling around shrieking in pain.

"Ah… shut up." AJ slammed the front door on her. Twilight walked down the stairs with a grin.

"Is he alright?" AJ asked.

"He's asleep." She answered. AJ also smiled in relief.

"Was that rarity, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind." Twilight said.

"Already did that," AJ said, "I think I'll stay here for tonight I wanna make sure the little tike's alright."

"Okay I'll make you a place on the couch." Twilight walked back up stairs to grab blankets and pillows to make a bed for AJ. Apple Jack sat on the couch and waited. She started thinking about how the poor dragon must've felt. She started getting an idea in the back of her head but pushed it away.

"How could yah think of that after what just happened tah him." she scolded herself. Still the thought pulled at the back of her head. 'Stop it' she thought now is not the time and place to think of that. Just then Twilight came back down with the bedding. 'Twilight to the rescue' AJ thought.

* * *

**Later that night**

AJ's breath was getting heavy. She felt like she was going to die if she didn't do something about it. She sat up and started rubbing herself. 'Dammit why do I have to feel this way about spike, more importantly why didn't I pack that toy pinkie gave me in my saddle bag?' AJ thought. She saw the kitchen light go on and ducked under the covers. Spike was standing in the light of the fridge. 'Oh no' she thought. He drug out a soda and chugged it while walking over to the couch. He crushed the can to his head and dropped it. His tail was down and he was slumped over as he walked. He walked over to the horse statue on the center table. He looked around as if to make sure Twilight wasn't up. He poked the right eye and the horses head popped open raveling a secret storage place. He pulled out a magazine and chuckled to himself.

"Cleaver Spike, hiding them right under her nose." He opened the magazine and read it. AJ was wondering what it was but then she started seeing he was having an erection.

"It's a playboy." AJ covered her mouth when she realized she said it out loud. 'great' she thought 'that could've been a show'. AJ's voice made spike jump and cover his erection with the magazine.

"Who's there," He said, "AJ is that you?"

There was no point in hiding. "Yah it's me sugar cube."

"I-uh… I'll just… go up stairs." He stuttered ashamed of his self. AJ got up off the couch and walked over to him

"It ain't nothen to be ashamed of sugar cube, yah just got over a hard break up it's natural." She said that as if she knew he felt bad.

"I guess what ahm trying tah say is ahm offeren a…deal that could… benefit the both of us." AJ said putting a hoof on the magazine causing it to lower. He had a pretty good size for a little dragon. She pushed her lips to his making him drop the magazine. He wrapped his arms around her neck deepening the kiss. She pushed him over till he was lying on his back. Their movement became jerkier, neither one of them knew what would happen next. AJ felt Spike's erection poke her in her private area. She shifted her weight to let the tip of it just barely sink in her causing the pain of the pressure build up get even more unbearable. She did it purposefully to build up pleasure when she finally let him in. She grinded herself against the tip not letting him in but pushing the tip in and out. Spike couldn't bear it any longer and pushed her on her back thrusting him in her. She felt waves of pleasure hit her instantly. He was big enough for her to get a kick out of it but small enough to weir it didn't hurt; it was her first time doing this. He started of slow.

"Faster," AJ moaned.

Spike complied. It started feeling so good.

"Oh yes, buck me harder cowboy." AJ started getting too loud Twilight might wake up, but spike didn't care so he complied again. But to AJ it wasn't enough she flipped him over and started bouncing around on top of him. Spike felt a new pleasure and it was enough for him to know what it meant.

"AJ I'm going to-." She cut him off by thrusting harder. She let out a scream of pleasure as she climaxed causing her walls to tighten and in the process making spike climax as well. She collapsed on top of him as their juices mixed.

"Thanks spike yah have no idea how much it was killin me." She said.

"I should be thanking you." Spike replied.

"What is going on in-," Twilight stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene.

"AJ… upstairs… now," AJ walked up the stairs with Twilight.

"What the hay do you think you're doing?" Twilight didn't sound too happy

"Ah love spike so ah was just tryin tah show him that there was still-." She was cut off.

"He is just a baby dragon Apple jack you can't just do that!" she screamed.

"But-," AJ tried to explain.

"Get out of my house and don't you ever touch him like that again, in fact don't even go near him." She said pointing down the stairs to see spike standing there. 'Oh no' Twilight thought.

"Spike you can't-," she got cut off.

"You have no right to ruin my life." He whispered. Spike never got that quite unless he was completely pissed.

"I'm just trying to protect you." She said tears welding up in her eyes.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION. YOU HAD NO PROBLEM WHEN I DATED RARITY. NO WORRY I WOULD GET WITH HER, SO YOU KNEW WHAT SHE WAS UP TO AND YOU KEEPED IT FROM ME DIDN'T YOU!" he screamed.

"I-I," she tried to say.

"YOU CAN SPEAK WHEN YOU STOP RUINNING MY LIFE YOU BITCH!" He shouted as he ran down the stairs and out the door. Twilight broke down in tears burying her face in her hooves. AJ went over to comfort her, when twilight suddenly hugged her.

"I'm so sorry AJ, I was just trying to protect him."

"I know, I know but why from me? I'd never hurt spike."

"I don't know it was just instinct."

"Well come on lets go find spike." AJ said helping twilight up.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Spike ran in the ever green forest. He didn't know how far but he came across a pond and collapsed at the edge of it.

"Why so glum?" he heard.

"What, w-who's there?" Spike asked.

"The water silly, look in the water." It responded. He did just that and saw a transparent pony that matched the color of the water so he could barely make out the filly. Her eyes were easy to spot they were hazel green that was easy to pick out of the water.

"I had a bit of trouble back home." He told it.

"Well I'm the lake of wishes I can help. What is it you desire most?" she asked.

"To change into… anything, but I want to be able to change back." He said.

"So another form to get away from the stress of the day." She rhymed

"Yah I guess so." He said.

"I can grant such an easy request, but be warned 'Be careful what you wish for'." She quoted. She faded away and spike's skin started to burn. His vision blurred as the pain became unbearable. He shrieked out in pain then blacked out. When he woke a timer wolf stood over him, he didn't have the strength to call for help or even get up instead he blacked out again. When he re-awoke he was being carried by the same timber wolf, he didn't stay conscious for long and blacked out again. When he woke again the timber wolf was… grooming him? He stood up and tried to walk only to fall over, he didn't hit the ground as the timber wolf kept him up with its muzzle.

"Take it slow or you'll hurt yourself. Tell me young one how old are you, and where is your parents." The voice came from the wolf.

"You can talk?" he tried to say but it sounded like a bunch of yips and yaps.

"Can't everyone?" The timber wolf said.

"You understood that?" Spike asked once again it sounded like he was barking.

"Yes, why?" the wolf asked.

"It sounded like barks to me." Even as he said it, it sounded like a bunch of yips.

"Both of us are barking but you can understand me and any other timber wolves, as for your own speech it is supposed to be that way." It said. "Your quite young why were you all alone?" Spike stood and noticed two things; he had to stand on four legs and he had paws, not just any paws… wooden paws! He wobbly walked on all fours out of the cave and over to a nearby puddle to see his worst nightmare. He had been transformed into a timber wolf!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please tell me what you think.**


End file.
